


A Night To Remember

by crownedblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin are Roommates, College, Dom Bellamy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hot, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Love, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Sensuality, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedblake/pseuds/crownedblake
Summary: couples from the 100 yuhh





	1. Laser-Like Focus

**Author's Note:**

> midnight drabbles idek, it isn't my best work
> 
> buuuut, i'd love to hear your thoughts!

College.

It was something both Bellamy and Clarke dreaded for the longest time, but they knew that it was for the best. They had both gotten accepted into Yale, one of the most prestigious Ivy League schools in the nation, and they couldn’t be any happier. At the rate things were going, they could pursue their dreams _together,_ which was really all they wanted from the beginning.

But, as juniors, things tended to get quite stressful at times. With constant tests, quizzes, and projects, there was little time for hesitation.

Males weren’t allowed in the female dorms, and vice versa, but Bellamy usually made it a habit to sneak over after dark to spend time with Clarke. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that many classes with her during the day, so he risked making secret little rendezvous to and from the female dorms. But he never regretted it, not once.

And he definitely didn’t plan on regretting anything tonight, if all went to plan as he hoped.

He found his princess sitting on her bed in a loose tank top and shorts, as if she were about to go to sleep. He knew that wasn’t the case, though. She probably had plans to pull an all-nighter studying, which was exactly what he was there to stop her from doing. He stood in the doorway for a moment, silently watching her with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She was so beautiful, and the fact that she had no idea made her that much cuter. As she began chewing on her pen, he let out a snicker, blowing his cover.  

Her baby blue eyes glanced up to see who was at the door, a wide smile crossing her face once she got a look at who it was. “Bell,” She rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head. Of course he’d be the one to laugh at her while she wasn’t paying attention. “Not tonight, baby.” She murmured, a sad smile on her lips. “I have to study for a test tomorrow morning.”

Bellamy rose an eyebrow, tipping his head to the side as he slowly made his way over to Clarke’s bed, having a seat next to her. “What do you mean, ‘not tonight’? I can’t just leave already.” He pouted, with the slightest whine in his voice. “I want to be with you right now.” He rested his head on her shoulder, receiving a kiss to his forehead from a giggling Clarke.

“I know, I know. I’m just _so_ irresistible, aren’t I?” She teased, glancing over to see the ghost of a smirk flickering over Bellamy’s lips.

“Damn right.” He replied with a chuckle, standing up to remove his shirt. “Clarke, for the love of God, why don’t you ever use air conditioning?” He let a sigh escape his lips, tossing his shirt to the corner of her room. “It’s hot as hell in here.”

A grin as wide and as tempting as the Cheshire Cat’s spread across Clarke's peachy lips, as she smoothly replied, “Oh, shoot, that must be me. Maybe I should leave, then it’ll cool down?”

Bellamy glared at Clarke, a mixture of love and lust swirling in his chocolate colored eyes. His arms folded across his bare chest, he couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head slightly. “Nice one, Clarke. Really nice, baby.”

Clarke giggled, dropping her pen and slapping his chest lightly as she shook her head. “Put your shirt back on, mister. I have to study, not stare at your chest all night long.” She received a playful pout, and bright, bulging puppy dog eyes from her lover, to which she replied, “You can’t distract me, Bellamy. I’ve got work to do, and thankfully, I’ve been blessed with a laser-like focus." 

A malicious, yet ravishing smirk spread across Bellamy’s lips, an eyebrow raising. “Care to test that theory, princess?” He kept his gaze locked on her cheeks, watching as a flush of pink colored her pale complexion. He chuckled softly underneath his breath, knowing he was already at an advantage. He made his way behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, applying the slightest bit of pressure. “You seem stressed, baby.” His smirk stayed present as he worked magic on her upper back and shoulders with his palms. Clarke allowed a quiet sigh of relief escape, a small smile crossing her lips. Still, though, she attempted to focus on her textbook, her eyes flitting from page to page.  

“Close the book, princess.” 

Her breath caught at the huskiness, at the intensity of his voice against her ear. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice; classic Bellamy. After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head slightly, trying her hardest to keep her gaze on the textbook pages.

Seeing that she wasn’t listening to him, he simply went ahead with Plan B, which was to give her no choice but to listen to him. He said nothing else, but proceeded to take her ear gently between his teeth, biting teasingly at her soft skin. His lips trailed down the length of her neck and back up again, his breath hot and tempting. He watched as Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed, and as she absentmindedly tilted her neck, begging for him to continue. After placing a kiss to her shoulder, he eased back, a satisfied smirk on his lips. When she looked back at him with a raised brow, silently asking why he stopped, he motioned to the book with his head, to which she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“ _Never_.” She hissed, a faint smirk on her rose colored lips. She playfully pushed him away, and he stumbled back with a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“Alright, _Clarke_.” He nodded, glancing around the room for his shirt. “Well, I’ll just be going. I’m getting a bit tired, anyway.” He faked a yawn, tentatively making his way to the door. He was just waiting for the moment she stopped him from leaving. As his fingertips touched the doorknob, he heard her voice, and the smirk came right back to his lips.  
  
“Wait, Bell.” She pleaded, finally closing her textbook and walking after him. He turned around to look at the desperation in her crystal eyes, his arms folded across his still bare chest. “Don’t go yet. _Please_.”

He held her gaze as he walked back to her, his strong hands falling to her waist before hoisting her up, receiving a quiet giggle from the pleasured blonde. He wrapped her legs around his torso, walking in a way so that within seconds, her back would press against the wall.

“I’ll stay,” He whispered to her, his voice raspy and smooth like gravel and honey. “But no more studying, babygirl.” A cheeky smile spread across Clarke’s face before she leaned in to kiss him, closing the small space between them. It started off slow before Clarke, eager for more, began to nibble on Bellamy’s bottom lip. She could feel his smirk as the kiss got rougher, more intense, and he could feel her smile. She tangled her fingers in his dark curls, tilting her head back as his lips found her collarbone. He brought a hand up, removing the thin straps of her tank top from her shoulders, leaving her clad in a laced blue bra and spandex shorts. As he left rose and indigo marks on her chest, she raked her nails down his back, her breathing becoming more shallow by the moment. The raised claw marks on his back stung, but the pain was something he couldn’t help but become addicted to. He kissed her lips once again, his breath hot against her lips.

“Three words, eight letters. Say it, Clarke. Say it, and I’ll do whatever you wish.” He rasped, to which she cupped his face in her hands.

“I love you, Bellamy Blake. I always will.” She whispered without hesitation, a gentle smile flickering across her lips.

This time, a smile spread over his face, eliminating any trace of a smirk. “How’s that laser-like focus working out for you?” He teased, raising an eyebrow, a soft laugh leaving his lips.

She shook her head, laughing along with him. “I definitely can’t focus when you’re around. I know that now.”

He nodded in agreement, pressing soft kisses to her forehead, nose, and finally, her lips. He then put her down, chuckling at the pout on the blonde’s face. “I’ll be back tomorrow for another round, love.” He reassured, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles before leaving the room, his reddened back and sweaty chest still bare.

As he left, he came across his sister, who obviously had the same motives as he. All Octavia wore was Lincoln’s hoodie, having left the remainder of her clothes back in his dorm. Seeing the marks on her brother’s back, she stifled a laugh, shaking her head. “Had fun with Clarke, Bell?” She lightly punched his arm, wiggling her eyebrows. She was Clarke’s roommate, and the amount of times she’d walked in on Clarke half naked from Bellamy’s actions were countless. Bellamy rolled his eyes, moving Octavia’s hair from the right side of her shoulder, revealing a line of bruised skin down her neck. “Had fun with Lincoln, O?” He mocked, receiving a groan from his little sister. “Love you, sis.” He smirked, sauntering out of the girl’s dorm and into the midnight air of the campus.


	2. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "octavia, i've always been one to be indecisive about—about everything, really. but not you. i knew it was you from the first moment i laid eyes on you during orientation. i knew it was you during every date, every movie night, every shopping spree. i knew it was you when you allowed yourself to take the most dangerous risk of letting me in, and when i did the same. it's you, octavia. it's always been you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor angst but fLuff :)

octavia stood in front of her wall mirror, tears threatening to spill over from her pale blue eyes. this night was supposed to be special. one for just the two of them. she made lincoln promise that he'd come to the dance with her, even though she knew that he hated them. nonetheless, she wasn't really fond of them either. but just this once, she wanted to see what it felt like. she wanted to feel like a princess, and she wanted none other than lincoln to be her prince tonight.

but he didn't show.

she stared back at her reflection in the mirror. she had on a black dress that hugged her figure in just the right places, a dress that lincoln had even gone shopping with her to pick out. in her hand held a silver clutch, matching the dainty silver accessories that laid over octavia's collarbone and wrist. lincoln spoiled her so much for tonight, and then he didn't even show?

"fuck," she muttered under her breath, ripping the beads from around her neck. hot tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she tore her corsage from her wrist, throwing the flowers into the trash can. she threw everything into the trash can, actually—her necklace, earrings, heels, corsage, even her dress. "our one night and you couldn't even try to show." her voice held a tremor that she kept hidden to the world, letting herself be vulnerable only when lincoln was around—in this case, wasn't around. they were always so busy now that they were juniors in college, always studying, presenting, working. they lived together, yes, but they barely went out together. she wanted this night to be something that the both of them would enjoy—dressing up, feeling like royalty for the night.

her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, and she knew who it was before they could even speak.

"lincoln, leave me alone," she tried to make her voice loud enough so that he could hear from the front door, but it came out as nothing more than a whimper. "i don't want to talk to you right now."

yet of course, lincoln did the exact opposite, going up the stairs to their room to see what was going on. he knew that his girlfriend could sometimes hold a temper, and he assumed that this was one of those nights. he did miss her dance, though, so she had a valid reason. "o?" he knocked twice on the doorframe before entering, a frown pulling his lips down. she was crying in nothing but her underwear, and as he glanced over to the side of the bed to see her outfit trashed, he immediately knew what upset her. "octavia, love, talk to me," he offered slowly, taking a few steps closer to meet her.

"i have nothing to say to you," she folded her arms across her cold chest, staring down at her toes. despite her words, she continued to speak. "you knew how important this dance was to me—to us. and you bailed. you fucking _bailed_. was i not worth it?" she looked up to meet his eyes, pure curiosity in her words. octavia was independent, it was a well-known fact that she hated being taken care of. but lincoln. . . he was different. she wanted him, she needed him. she looked up to him, she adored him. the only validation she needed was his, and now was one of those times.

lincoln felt his heart break with every word she spoke. "love, i don't- i don't even know what to say. i love you more than words can describe," he started, hoping that she'd accept his apology. "i'm so, so, so sorry for not showing up to the dance with you tonight. i promise that i'll make this up to you." he said, lightly trailing his hands down her arms before taking her hands in his. "i love you, octavia blake."

she took a shaky breath before nodding her head slightly, the ghost of a sad smile on her lips. "i love you, lincoln woods."

"attagirl." he smiled softly down at her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "here, baby-" he paused, taking off his jacket and placing it around octavia so that she wouldn't be so cold. "there we go. feel better?"

octavia paused before shaking her head, wrapping his jacket tighter around herself. "no, lincoln, i just—where were you? why didn't you show up?" she genuinely wanted to know why he didn't come with her. had she done something wrong?

instead of an immediate explanation from lincoln, she received nothing but a moment of silence. to octavia, this showed disloyalty. but to lincoln, this was a moment of consideration that would change his life forever. he stooped to one knee, pulling out a navy blue box that sized no bigger than his palm. "i was picking this up," he answered truthfully, gazing up at her with a swirl of emotions in his eyes. fear, joy, nervousness, happiness. what would she say?

to octavia, this almost wasn't real. "lincoln. . . " she whispered out, tears swelling in her eyes for the second time that night. but this time, they were happy tears. "lincoln, what—what are you doing, baby?"

he allowed a smile to take over his lips, opening the navy box to reveal a glittering diamond ring. it was for her, always just for her.

"octavia, i've always been one to be indecisive about—about everything, really. but not you. i knew it was you from the first moment i laid eyes on you during orientation. i knew it was you during every date, every movie night, every shopping spree. i knew it was you when you allowed yourself to take the most dangerous risk of letting me in, and when i did the same. it's you, octavia. it's always been you.

"when i first met you, i was scared. scared that you would be just like the rest of them. i was scared that you'd get close to me and then leave, leaving me shattered. but you haven't done that, and i am eternally grateful for your loyalty. you've allowed me to open my heart to you just as you have to me, and i'm quite certain that this experience wouldn't be the same with any other girl out there. octavia blake, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

octavia stood, stunned. tears were pouring now as she nodded her head, a laugh escaping her lips. "i'll marry you, lincoln. it's always been you, only you." she murmured quickly before pulling him up from the ground, enveloping him in a tight hug. once she pulled away, he slipped the ring onto her finger before pressing his lips onto hers. he murmured into her ear, "i'm sorry i missed the dance, kitten." at that, octavia squeezed him even tighter. "it was worth the wait, lincoln. only for you."


End file.
